1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air-to-surface antipersonnel/antimaterial cluster weapons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there exists in the prior art, bomblets which discriminate between hard and soft targets, there are none which are able to discriminate between hard and soft targets and have a pop-up ability as does the present invention.
Furthermore there exists no air-to-ground weapon which arms itself by a combination nozzle and flutter mechanism as does the present invention.